It is known to embed electrical elevator components, such as signaling indicators, photoelectric cells, button box, etc., within orifices in the wall of an elevator car or in the pillars of a landing entrance. The components usually have a from plate on which control buttons or a display screen is disposed, and a housing containing electrical contacts, connectors, etc. The housing is embedded within the orifice and the front plate abuts a supporting wall.
Since access to such components from the rear of the supporting wall is usually impossible, components must be fastened and accessed from the front of the wall. Fasteners used for this purpose, such as screws and nuts, should be theft and vandal proof. But, because such fasteners are visible in the elevator car or at the landing, they may alter the aesthetic appearance of the front plate.